


A mixed drink

by mans3rvice



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mans3rvice/pseuds/mans3rvice
Summary: Sakes soft fingers traced along his own. “Make love to me little lynx..”





	A mixed drink

**Author's Note:**

> Obv. I'm not a writer 😂 this was purely for fun and because my thirsty ass wanted it.

“I love you”

Sake whispered before pulling Yellow to him and pressing his lips to his. He could feel Yellow smile against them. It didn’t take long for yellows hot tongue to intrude on the kiss.

“Oh? You want more?”

Sake chuckled, he responded with his own tongue pushing back, dancing around yellow's.

Yellow let his hand slip inside Sakes yukata, he swallowed the soft moans Sake let out as his finger tips traced around his nipples.

“I love you too” yellow purred.

Sake looked up at him with hooded eyes. Yellow took in the sight.  
Every gasp and moan Sake made as Yellow twisted and pulled at him was delicious. His fingers teased until they were hard nubs.

He brought his head down to tease even more with his tongue, inhaling every whine and gasp from his lover.

“enough teasing, my love”Sake whispered.

Yellow placed another kiss to his lips, then down the soft skin of his chest and stomach.

Yellow let his gaze wander downwards towards the tent forming in Sakes pants.

“Do you want me to…?” he trailed off.

The question caused some stiffening in his own pants.

“Whatever you’d like, darling”

sake smiled softly. Yellows chest fluttered, he loves it when sake calls him that.  
Yellow wasn’t used to being the one in control so that caused him to pause for a minute, unsure of what to do next. Sakes soft fingers traced along his own.

“Make love to me little lynx..”

Sake cradled yellows hand, Yellow looked hesitant.

“I’m sorry….”

He chewed his lip. Sakes hand mingled in the blondes hair, he massaged his scalp.

“its alright, love”he reassured.

Yellow relaxed and leaned into the hand wrapped in the soft locks.

Yellow curled into him taking in sakes scent, he smelled so good it was absolutely intoxicating.

Sake looked up at Yellow with a gentle smile, their lips met again. Yellow opened his mouth again to invite in the other man’s tongue And Sake responded happily along with a soft groan and licking quite skillfully with his own.

Sake’s hand tightened to a fist and tugged yellows long scruffy hair, causing him to groan and roll his hips.

Sake, enjoying the reaction, decided to fall backwards against the plush bed, bringing yellow with him and letting his top fall open, showing off a sliver of pale soft skin.

Yellows hands dipped into the fabric folds, pushing them off and caressing sakes smooth waist.

As Yellow did, sake swift fully rid yellow wine of his shirt, sliding it off of his slim, muscular body.

“you are so beautiful” sake hummed, taking in the sight.

The growing hardness between them was impossible to ignore at this point. So Yellow pushed forward, grinding it between them, causing sake to let out a soft grunt beneath the blonde and rock his own hips.

Sparks of electricity shot through their spines.  
And Yellow kept the pace perfectly, Their clothed erections grinded together.

Sake was feeling particularly bold that day and pulled himself out of modesty. Yellow wine followed suit, then continued to slide their rock hard members deliciously against one another.

“Yes….please, please keep going..”

sake begged while he reached into the drawer next to them for a bottle of lotion. Yellow curled his finger around the waistband of Sakes pants with his other hand.

“I want to do it.” Yellow said.

he grabbed a handful of his lovers soft ass, then helped undress his bottom half.  
Sake opened the bottle and kissed Yellow's collar bone.

“Isn’t that the plan?” he questioned.

Yellow grabbed at the lotion bottle from sakes hand.

“I. want to do it.” He repeated, putting emphasis on the “I”.

Sake let Yellow push him against the fluffy pillows. The blonde kissed his lips, then his neck and dragged his lips down sakes chest.  
His lips closed around his nipple and Yellow was met with a soft moan as he tongued the perked flesh.

Their lips met again, this time more rough and open mouthed, leaving both of them panting.  
Yellow popped open the lotion bottle and squeezed a decent amount into his hand and rubbed it along his fingers. Sake looked at him with a soft expression.

“I trust you” he reassured his lover.

Sake pressed their lips together, and stroked Yellow's smooth face.  
Yellow just nodded, his hand slipped between sakes firm thighs, causing his shaky breath to hitch when a lubed up finger met with his entrance. Yellow testingly pushed the first finger past his tight muscle and sake winced at the intrusion.

“come here, love”

he breathed, bringing Yellow's lips to his again.  
The blondes finger slid into sakes core, rubbing against him from the inside, and making him shudder with bliss.  
Yellow started to ease in the next finger now that he felt sakes muscles start to relax. Yellow then began to stretch and scissor his walls.

Sake arched his back, a breathy moan escaped him.

“...oh!..please….now! I want you now!”

Yellow panted as his member throbbed from the lack of attention, with beads of desire formed at his tip.

Sake brought his hand to Yellow erection

“then, take me..”

he cood as he gripped at his boyfriend’s thick shaft. A low groan escaped Yellow's throat and his eyes slipped shut for a moment.

The blonde shifted his lovers legs so they were positioned around him.

“You good?”  
“yes, darling.”

Yellow removed his fingers, the action created a wet sound and He rubbed the rest of the lotion along his length before pressing it to sakes heat, his dark eyes flickered beneath him.

“My gods…..” Sake breathed out.

Yellow marveled at the man below him. Absolutely stunning.  
He rolled into his lovers tightness, pulling wonderful noises from him, and let a few escape himself as well until their hips were flush together.

Once he was fully inside, Yellow pulled out almost to the tip before thrusting in again, making sake moan loudly at the ceiling.  
He repeated this process, making Sake wrap his legs around yellows slim waist.

“You feel incredible inside me!”

Sake panted with every thrust of his hips. Yellow mumbled out an assortment of profanity as his lovers walls squeezed him.

“shit! Shit! Shit! Sake! Shit!”

It was the only words Yellow could form at that moment.

Sake arched his back again, allowing Yellow to pound against his prostate.

“oh yes! Like that!” he cried out.

Yellow intensified his thrusts as much as he could. He pulled out completely and pounded in as hard as possible.

"Oh!...my gods!..."

Sake’s eyes rolled back, his nails dug into Yellow's shoulder. Yellow’s hips jerked and buckled, his grip tightened and his body trembled.

Sparks shot down his spine, cursing loudly, Yellow's length was milked thoroughly by his lovers warm cavern as his climax ripped through him.

Sake tossed his head back , he covered his mouth trying to muffle his cry and his seed shot out between their stomachs, coating their skin in thick ropes of white.

The two of them laid panting, waiting for their climaxes to fade.

“That was much needed.”

Sake looked to his already sleepy lover. He pulled himself out from underneath and grabbed a rag to clean up his boyfriend’s sticky abs, and headed to the bathroom.

“ill be in the shower if your up for another round”

  
Yellow really needs to work on his stamina.


End file.
